


Give and Take

by strawhatlucy



Category: One Piece
Genre: 1000 lawlu tag grind, Drabble, M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot, don't think i succeeded, was meant to be shippy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 21:09:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17373362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawhatlucy/pseuds/strawhatlucy
Summary: Law thinks too much and Luffy doesn't think at all.(or: two idiots who are good for each other)





	Give and Take

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> This is my first time dabbling into this fandom but I have been obsessed with One Piece lately and just had to write anything. This probably sucks and is all over the place, but meh. At least I finally had the courage to post something. Hopefully I will get better.  
> Well then, I won't hold you up anymore! Enjoy!

'You're good for him, you know.'

Law looks up, confused, because non-sequiturs are more of Straw Hat's swordsman's thing than his archaeologist's, but Robin just smiles and clarifies. 'Our captain is always reckless and throws himself in danger without a second thought in order to protect his friends. We all love Luffy as he is and would do the same for him, but we still worry.'

  
And yeah, Law can understand that. He has felt the same way numerous times for that rubber-brained idiot.

  
Robin gives him a knowing look and continues, 'You're good for him because, and please don't take this the wrong way, Torao-kun, but you often overthink things.'

  
Law is already aware of this. He always thought too much and had a contingency plan upon contingency plan because that's what it took to keep him ahead of his enemies, but he has been doing that less and less lately, ever since he allied himself with Straw Hats really.

  
He's starting to see where she's going with this now. Straw Hat's way of thinking has always aggravated him to no ends because of how different it was to his own, but maybe it has good sides to it too. Straw Hat's free and unstoppable, doesn't pause before the walls in his way and just breaks through. He has no hesitation, whereas Law has been nothing but hesitating, standing in the same place and staring at the crumbling wall before him, too scared of what lies on the other side.

  
He's good for Straw Hat because he might be able to reign his impulsiveness in a bit and keep him alive longer.

  
And maybe Straw Hat is good for Law too, because sometimes he needs to stop thinking and just act.

  
Robin quietly slips away, but Law doesn't even notice.

  
He's been running away for too long and there is a straw hat-wearing pirate he needs to face.

**Author's Note:**

> btw, it's high time we got that lawlu tag to 1000, like srsly


End file.
